Saplings
by Nightshimmer
Summary: Ravenpaw is alone and tired. Featherpaw loves and hates the same guy. Maple has No where to go but up and down a rollercoaster ride. But they not know yet they have just begun.No flammers I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Story is good though!
1. Allegiences

**This comes from warriorwiki I wanted to copy and paste but that doesn't work : ( so I have to right the whole darn clans. this is before the 1****st**** book of the new prophecy. If there is (somethingpaw) that means it their apprentice k? Some will not be correct because they are apprentice with no pelt colors so I may have to change that xD k? k some of this WILL BE CHANGED! **

_**Allegiances**_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader, **Firestar – handsome ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy, **Graystripe – long-haired grey tom

**Medicene cat, **Cinderpelt – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (Leafpaw)

**Warriors,**

Mousefur – small dusky grey she-cat (Spiderpaw)

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom (Squirrelpaw)

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom (Birchpaw)

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom (Whitepaw)

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom (Shrewpaw)

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches (Hollypaw)

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom (Larchpaw)

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom

Rainwhisker – dark grey tom

Sootfur – lighter grey tom

Sorrelberry – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ravenspirit – Pitch black tom with white dot on his chest and white tipped tail.

**Apprentice,**

Squirrelpaw – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws

Spiderpaw – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Shrewpaw – small dark brown tom

Whitepaw – White she-cat

Birchpaw – Light brown tabby tom

Hollypaw – pale grey she-kit, blue eyes

Larchpaw – Brown tabby she-kit, green eyes

**Queens, **

Goldenflower – pale ginger coat, oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud – pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat

Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat

**Elders,**

Dappeltail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Speckletail – pale tabby she-cat

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader, **Blackstar – large white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy, **Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicene cat, **Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors,**

Oakfur – small brown tom (smokepaw)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart – Dark grey tom

Rowanclaw – ginger **she-cat** (Talonpaw)

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, **

Smokepaw – Black tom

Talonpaw - Dark grey tom with a black front-paw

**Elders, **

Gingerspots – Ginger she-cat with darker and lighter ginger specks

_**Windclan**_

**Leader, **Tallstar – elderly black and white tom with very long tail

**Deputy, **Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom (Crowpaw)

**Medicene cat, **Barkface – short tails brown tom

**Warriors,**

Onewhisker – Brown tabby tom

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom with a torn ear

Whitetail – small white she-cat (Nightpaw)

**Apprentice,**

Crowpaw – dark smoky grey, almost black, tom

Nightpaw – Black she-cat

**Queens, **

Morningflower – beautiful tortoiseshell queen

_**Riverclan**_

**Leader, **Leopardstar – unusually golden spotted she-cat

**Deputy, **Mistyfoot – Grey she-cat with blue eyes (Featherpaw)

**Medicene cat, **Mudfur – Long-haired light brown tabby tom

**Warriors, **

Blackclaw – smoky grey tom (Hawkpaw)

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Stonefur** (I revived him with my author powers xD)** – blue/grey tom (Stormpaw)

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat (Mothpaw)

**Apprentice, **

Featherpaw – pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Mothpaw **(she was a warrior before a Medicene cat)** – Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkpaw – Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens,**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders,**

Shadepelt – _very _dark grey she-cat

Loudbelly – dark brown tabby tom

_**Cats outside the clans**_

Barley – black white tom that lives on the farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw – pitch black tom with white tail tip and white dot on his chest

Bold – large grey tom with amber eyes

Screech – Tabby and white tom

Bling – grey tom with silver stripe on his back-leg

**If anyone shows up in this story I will add them xD k?**

**WHOEVER gives me the coolest name for **

**Squirrelpaw**

**Leafpaw**

**Featherpaw**

**Mothpaw**

**Crowpaw**

**REVIEW!**

**Spiderpaw**

**Shrewpaw**

**Talonpaw**

**Smokepaw**

**Nightpaw**

**Hollypaw**

**Larchpaw**

**Birchpaw**

**THEY CAN NOT BE THEIR REAL WARRIOR NAMES!! **

**Whoever gives me the coolest name out of all of them gets a sweet little innocent Hawkpaw plushie.**


	2. A long day

I sat up and stretched. Today as boring as it always is, nothing happened. Just same as usual, I miss the clans. I want adventure. I want excitement. I just want something . . . other than this. I would miss barley though I would miss all of this I would miss the food, the feeling of being full all the time.

Purdy has gotten tired and if he were a clan cat he would be an elder. He is older than Bluestar and Bluestar was a Leader and she is dead already. I miss the warrior code, having something to listen to, to keep my life in order.

I heard one of the roosters do their Morning claw. I jumped off the hay. This place is just the farm, nothing more nothing less, easy, safe, and calm. How much adventure you get here, none, nothing more boring. I miss running alongside Firep- _Firestar._ Memories still flow through my mind as a I see barley sleeping. He used to be fun. We used to be brotherly.

_Barley and I walked through the grass. The morning dew wetting my paws, the cool breeze cooling my sun-warmed pelt, as I walked with Barley. Thoughts flew around my mind, thoughts I don't even renember now. I miss running. Barley looked at me, he liked to talk. He jumped up and onto the fence and started running along it, easily balancing. "You'll never catch me!" He started running faster. Sometimes I wonder if he has Windclan heritage. "I don't want to," I murmured._

_I didn't want him to hear, he liked to drag thing on. If we started a conversation, he would talk. If everyone in the forest knew the conversation was dead, he tried to keep it up. "aww, come on!" He heard me. "Fine then I will!" I evened my muscles and sprang onto the fence, again I sprang. Finally I was close enough and I jumped as high as starclan's ground, I wish, straight on Barley. _

_We fell off the fence and wrestled eachother. I was smaller so of course it ended with me on the ground, and barley with a paw on my throat and his fur puffed out like he had defeated an entire Shadowclan patrol. He won, like always. _

I miss even Shadowclan, that's how much I miss the clans, the forest, the smell, everything! Barley let out a loud snore. I saw a black rat come from one of the barn's cracks. I slowly prowled over to it, when I was close enough I sprang with claws unsheathed, and it **howled**. Yes howled, that when I realized it was one of the dogs. I crawled through the hole to make sure it was okay, if it wasn't I was going to be in trouble with the male twoleg. Another memory flowed into my mind. One of when I just came to the farm.

_The dogs barked while running at me. I sprang and hissed and spit. My bristling till I thought it would come off. My claws sheathed. When they were close enough I clawed at the spotted one's nose. He howled and the male twoleg came out. He pointed a large stick at me and a boom could be heard. A small silver ball puffed right by my paw._

The dog was not okay, howled again. Blood was dripping off its nose, in a quick pace. It jumped back. The male twoleg came out and shot his stick (gun). The silver bullet hit the large grey monster. He set one fire quickly. Barley jumped up then. He looked at the fire and ran. The monster (truck) then exploded. The dog howled and ran. The male twoleg was screaming words I didn't know. The female came out holding her black piece of bark (cell phone). The dogs didn't do much but this time, they killed it. The monster came aflame again.

A small flame hit the barn. The barn was soon aflame. Flames burned my fur, coming closer. The smoke filled my nose and throat till I couldn't breathe. The flames hit my pelt again. That's when I ran. I ran until I couldn't see anything. I waited days. Starvation choked and squeezed my stomach. Finally I decided it was safe. I went towards the barn. I found a small puddle and drank. I heard coughing. I ran towards the noise. Maybe it's barley! Maybe's he is okay! I ran into a hollow tree where the coughing was. "Barley! Where are you!"

My hopes were high until I saw him. His usual black and white fur was a dull grey, and burns could be seen all over his body. "Ravenpaw! Come closer," he tried to purr but ended into a ragged breathe. " What," I said running towards him I started to clean his dull grey fur, but it wouldn't become the snow white and pitch black fur I had seen for so many moons. "IM sorry." He lets out another cough. "I'm Tigerstar's father, I'm so sorry." I gasped in shock. Barley was kind and careful, Tigerstar was cruel and headstrong. "You- you can't be! You can't! right?" I was shocked. I almost couldn't look for words. "I am. I was horrified when my mate Songbird died giving birth to him. I ran. I believe in Starclan. I hope I go to them. My warrior name was Wisesoul. I wasn't wise though. I was a Windclan cat. Songbird was from Shadowclan. When she died. Shadowclan was utterly horrified. They had no hint about me and songbird. No idea. I wish you were my son. You were always a son to me Ravenpaw. Always," he let out a soft ragged purr. His eyes glazed and his head fell limp. Tears fell down my face. I yowled, "No" for what seemed like moons.

I knew what to do. I ran through the forest. Over the stream. Squirrels and mice ran. When I got to their camp I was breathless. I padded forward into something. I fell back and blinked, and shook my head. There stood a wide eyed Firestar and what seemed like a dusk patrol. I let out a nervous laugh "um . . . hi." Firestar came nose to nose to me. He mimicked my laugh "You come here, run head-first into me and all you can is *hi*," he then looked over his shoulder and called for Graystripe. Graystripe, saw me. Sprang up and pushed Firestar aside. "Where have you been! I missed you! Why are you here? Where's Barley?" he stood rigid then. "Barleys dead." I let out in a single breath. "Oh well. Why are you here," Graystripe shifted his paws, embarrassed. "I wanted to join the Thunderclan again. The barn is burnt down, Barley's dead. I have nothing. Can I please join?" I looked Firestar straight in the eyes. Green pools stared straight back into my amber eyes. "Yes, and since you had done you warrior training I will give you assessment and if you do it right and bring back enough prey you will become a warrior, let me announce this to the clan." Firestar jumped onto high rock. "Ravenpaw has come back, he wanted to join the clan, and he shall. He will do an assessment and if I does it correctly he will earn his warrior name!" Some people groaned or complained with yowls. I heard Graystripe start to call my name. Others began to follow. "Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!"

Firestar waited until the cheering died down. "I also want to make new apprentices! Larchkit, Hollykit, and Birchkit please step forward." The excited kits stepped forward. Hollykit ran forward and into high-rock. She shook her head and stepped back, unaware of the glares. "This is a proud day for Thunderclan, by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Larchkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Larchpaw. Brambleclaw you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Larchpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your Courage and Strength to Larchpaw and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan." Brambleclaw looked surprised but happy at the same time. He puffed out his fur and ran over to Larchpaw and they touched nosed.

"Hollykit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw. Brightheart you may have lost an eye but that doesn't make you a skillful and wise warrior. You are ready for an apprentice, I know you will pass of your wisdom and skills." Brightheart looked overjoyed and walked proudly over to her new apprentice. Hollypaw jumped 3 fox-length in the air and right in front of Brightheart, and touched noses.

"Birchkit, until you reach you warrior name you will be known as Birchpaw. Cloudtail you are ready for apprentice, I trust you to pass on your bravery and talent" Cloudtail walked up to Birchkit and pressed noses with him.

"I would also like to make a warrior! I Firestar, leader ofThunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sorrelpaw stood rigid then looked up at Firestar proudly "I do," she said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sorrelberry. StarClan honors your kind and gentle and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar jumped down from Highrock. The sun turning his pelt aflame. He put his head on Sorrelberry and she licked his shoulder respectively. "That ends our gathering," he meowed at last.

"Time for you assessment Ravenpaw, you shall hunt near the river. I shall be watching you from afar." I ran towards the river to be face to face with an adder. I jumped on it and bit it's neck. After what seemed like moons, I had caught one mouse, 2 fish, and an adder. I padded to camp, noticing the flaming pelt following me. At the camp entrance I called for Firestar to come out. The flaming tom came out from behind a bush. He was about to say something when I saw a bird fly over my head. I jumped onto a tree branch and jumped again on the bird. It was a sparrow, a good sized one. Firestar gasped. "You passed, you will gain your warrior name tomorrow, go get some sleep." He left.

I put all of it to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the two fish. I padded towards the elders den. I came in and laid down the two fish. "Wait a second! What's with the fish?" asked a tired Dappeltail, or I should say a usually sweet-but-now-grumpy Dappeltail. "I'll get you the sparrow then," I yawned. I went back out and put the two fish back and brought in the large sparrow. I went towards the apprentice den with a mouse. The mouse was gone within moments. Sleep came quickly, I thought over all the things that happen today.

I woke up to a Sorrelberry prodding me. Sun shine came through the cracks in the den and my not-so-comfortable moss den was messy. _I'm becoming a warrior today so who cares. _"Dawn patrol before your Warrior ceremony," she purred. I got up and stretched. "Sorrelberry is a pretty name," I told her. Where did that come from? I had just . . . said it. She looked at me happily and purred, "Thanks I'm sure yours will be cool to!" We padded out towards a 2 more cats, Brightheart with Hollypaw. "Which border?" I wonder if it's Shadowclan and there is a territory fight! "Riverclan," she purred in her kind and gentle tone. I followed the patrol and listened to Sorrelberry chatter endlessly, nodding and purring or frowning at the right moments. "Did you hear me? Firestar lost a life the day before you came and you purr?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry I just, well, it was a long day yesterday," I let out a frown. At least it was true.

Yesterday the barn caught on fire, barley died, and I re-joined Thunderclan. It may seem simply but it's a lot to take in. "Yeah, I'm sorry." she walked ahead and I was thankful. When we reached the river, a Riverclan patrol was there. "Hello," meowed Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy, but that not what I saw.

There right behind her a very pretty silver tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes, but a fog was set in her eyes like a wall. A dark grey tom went beside her and chatted with her. "You may go first," meowed Brightheart. It was awkward for everyone to sit there and watch you rival clean put up their border markers, and to mark you borders while someone is sitting there watching.

They left and we marked our borders and we went home. A small crow flew over my head and I did the same thing as yesterday and caught it. I took it the fresh-kill pile when I saw Firestar jump up to Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey join me under high-rock." He meowed over everyone else. In seconds everyone was gathered. "Ravenpaw had passed is assessment and now he will become a true warrior of Thunderclan. I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I called up with my fur puffed out proudly forcing me to look 2x my size.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenspirit. StarClan honors your Courage and your strong willpower and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," he called and jumped down from high-rock to lay his head on my muzzle. I licked his shoulder with respect.

"Ravenspirit, Ravenspirit, Ravenspirit!" the clan cheered, Sorrelberry being the loudest of all. That night I thought about everything. The silver tabby, Songbird, Tigerstar being Barley's son, everything. The night passed quickly. Soon the sun came up. I stood up and shook my fur off. That's when it hit me. That silver tabby was Graystripe's daughter! Her name was Featherpaw! I wanted to see her again. That dark grey tom was probly her brother Stormpaw. Sorrelberry came totting over towards me "See, told you, you would get a cool name too! The gatherings tonight you know! I asked Firestar and he said we could go. These are the cats who he said would be going! Himself, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, Me, you, Bramleclaw, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Squirrelpaw, Rainwhisker, Goldenflower, Dappeltail, and Spiderpaw." She meowed in her usual joyful voice. I saw Cinderpelt was with Brackenfur whispering to him "I'm sorry." What was she sorry about? I had to find out. I was stopped by Sorrelberry saying "We should go hunting." We went out and she caught 2 squirrels, while I caught 1 sparrow and 1 crow. We went back to camp and put the fresh-kill into the pile. Sorrelberry left to talk with other people while I set off to find the beautiful silver tabby. She was in a band of Riverclan apprentice talking about something. This has been such a long day.

**4 and 1 half pages long for ravenpaw's pov! This is now Featherpaw pov about how much she hates Hawkpaw, her friendship with Mothpaw and her crush Reedpaw! What forbiddin loves will show up 0.0**

I sat down listening to Mothpaw. I envy her. Her beautiful golden tabby pelt, her eyes slightly like flames of a golden fire. I'm just a dull looking silver tabby. I saw Reedpaw talking with a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws. I saw Hawkpaw staring at me. "What are you staring at," I hissed at him. "Anything but your ugly face," he sneered, laying his ears back.

I felt a tail come down on my shoulders. "Can I talk to you," said a kind, tired, yet slightly sad voice. I followed the voice to the back of the gathering. "Who are you," I asked politely, back into my usually sweet voice. "I'm Ravenspirit, are you Featherpaw, Graystripe daughter," he answered. I was about to say yes but I heard a voice come up. "Who are you talking to my friend?" Mothpaw sat down by me. "I'm one of her father's friends," he answered.

I shifted my paws, I thought he cute too. His glossy raven black fur, the snow white dot on his chest, his white tip tail fusing into black when he lashed his tail, it was all cute. I looked up to him, my foggy eyes unclear. "I have to go." I meowed curtly. I flicked my tail for Mothpaw to follow.

I was going to give a thankful lick on the ear when her golden tabby was replaced with brown tabby. Hawkpaw! I screeched in horror. Hawkpaw looked at me with a mixed emotion the shook his head and glared.

I ran away into Reedpaw. What was with me! First I accidently lick hawkpaw's ear and now I run into Reedpaw? I most have eaten Cat mint in my sleep! Reedpaw looked at me and I kindly said "I'm sorry, I truly am! See you," I ran off while he was saying *You're forgi---* I ran off before he could finish. When the gathering was over I was the most tired cat in all of Starclan and the forest combined. My dreams consisted of Dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes turning into black tom with kind blue eyes into a black tom with a white tipped tail and white dot on his chest and tired and lonely green eyes. When I woke up. I woke up to sting all over my body I shook my fur and another sting, I shrieked in pain. Ants covered my nest. "HAWWWKKKPPPAWWW!!!" I yowled! He is soooooo dead! I saw dark brown tabby pelt pass the den entrance. I raced out to see a sneering face of Hawkpaw. "That's what half-clans get for touching me!" he laid his ears back. I hissed and batted his ear and in moments we were in an all out fight. Mistyfoot and Stonefur jumped in and stopped us. Hawkpaw had a clawed shoulder and bitten foot while I had a scratched ear and a bitten tail. What have he done to me? I used to be sweet and polite and here I am clawing fur! AHHH! I hissed and meowed "What is my punishment?" I asked and sat down, curling my tail around my painful tail. I turned my head to lick down my bristled fur. "Your punishment is two stick together for a week without fighting," meowed a authorized voice, Leopardstar. She always gave out the cruelest of punishments. "Yes Leopardstar," I meowed standing up and sitting by Hawkpaw, inwardly hissing and clawing. "Now go to Mudfur's den and get something for your wounds." She meowed and left. Mothpaw and Stormpaw were at the other side of the camp and stared at each other in horror, most likely knowing me and Hawkpaw's punishment. Reedpaw looked at me with pity for just a moment the left camp. I trotted to Mudfur's den with Hawkpaw behind me in a weird emotion happiness, hate, or horror. I couldn't tell. Mudfur gave us some stuff, I have no idea what the name was so to me it is _stuff_, and told us not to mess with it. Me and Hawkpaw sat in the apprentice den in silence. This was going to be a long week. No let me rephrase that, this was a long day. I let out a sigh.

**Cool huh? Give me reviews**

**Featherpaw tells you to review!**


	3. Goodbye Maple

**Disclaimer : I do not own warriors if I did Ravenpaw would have stayed, Tigerstar would be dead. And bluestar would still have kits and be leader. **

_**Character's in the chapter**_

_Kittypets_

Shushi (mine) – hyper White tom with black dot on his chest

Lola (Chibi Ookami Tora's) - Black she-cat with brown, orange, and white splotches  
kits: Shadow - small lazy black she-cat

Grizzly-bear (Mine) - lazy black tom with white dot on chest

Choco (maple) - small brown tabby she-cat with unusual light brown eyes

_Loners_

Coby (Coby Cullen's) A fiery young brown tabby she-cat with an attitude, bright blue eyes

_Other animals._

_Turtle – a red/brown boxer with a white chest, and legs. _

I padded down the stairs watching the twolegs put their different cloths into suitcases. They only did it when they go on vacation so I had nothing to worry about that. I went into the kitchen ignoring the big boxer that liked to sniff me. I hissed at it and it backed away. I padded towards my bowl that said "Choco." I hated that name. I am Maple! Nothing else, only maple!

I sniffed the Purina Cat chow. I took a bite. It was dry as usual but this time it was chicken flavored, my favorite. I jumped onto the table and gave my tail a quick lick. I stepped onto the window. It had a large soft shelf I slept on.

Lexy, the middle twoleg, came up to me and gave my ear a quick rub. She came closer and whispered "Behind the couch, go to the corner Maple." She then got back to her computer to type more words. I jumped down and went under the couch. I made a left to the corner. That's when I saw a small hole in the floor. Freedom! I need to go tell Grizzly-bear.

I good name, Lexy named him she didn't get to name me, but she does call me Maple. I like her. Grizzly (I call him that for short) was asleep on the table. I woke him up. "What do you want lola?" he yawned. I jumped back down when he went back to sleep. Lola, where is lola? A black tail with brown, orange and white splotches went past the hallway door, I followed her. She went under the desktop and onto a blanket where shadow was sleeping. Her chest slowly rising and falling. "Is she sick?" I hurried over to where lola was sitting. "Nope, she just sleeping," she purred as if I was being funny. "Where is Shushi?" she asked. A slightly long-haired tom ran right through the door and into . . . the chair leg. "owwww" he winced. "I would claw you face off for being so stupid but I don't have any claws," I purred with amusement. Sushi rushed over to Lola "What's wrong." The black dot on his chest touching Lola as he put his head over hers. "She is perfect and fine," she purred roughly to Shushi. "No, it's a lazy black tuff of fur," I batted Lola's ear. She let out a fake playful whimper. I jumped, yes jumped, out into the hallway. I saw the dog. My worst enemy, she was big. She was what the twolegs call "A boxer." I felt the wind get blown out of me as the dog, named turtle, came running head down at me. Her red/brown pelt hit me with full force. I hissed and ran up into the kitchen the dog licking my tail. I JUST CLEANED IT! I hissed again and scratched turtle's nose. No blood just a scratch. She ran and started whimpering the older twoleg came around the corner when she heard the dog yelp in shock and pain. She ran over to me and put me into a cage, soon Lola and shadow were put in another. Grizzly-bear and Shushi in the other both agitated. "What's happening?" The older male twoleg brought out a HUGE cage and pushed in Turtle. Something was going on. I saw the black door open and the sweet smell of outside came through my pink nose. We were put into the trunk and the twolegs shut the doors and off we went.

"I'm scared" squeaked small little shadow. "It will be all right," I meowed to her. I watched as the trees, grass, and houses flew by. After a while the monster came to a stop. The twolegs opened the doors and took us out. We were carried through a long house. The twolegs stopped every once and a while to talk to another twoleg. We were set down in front of a tall table. After some more chatting of the twolegs and some other things we were picked up roughly, shaken back and forth. Shadow started to whimper, her soft voice whimpering every few seconds. Other animals in more crates started to sob and meow or bark. All of the animals, along with me, were thrown onto a half monster. A Huge bird came into view after some time. It was silver and its feather weren't there. A word was able to be seen. G E O R G I A I don't know what it meant but I knew that we were leaving North Carolina. After what seemed like moons the silver bird started to go down, bumping on the earth's surface. FINALLY LLLAANNNDD!!! When everyone was being token off my cage went flying. This was it. My death. Good bye Everyone.

**I know very short sorry I will update soonnnn!**

**Like writing new chaoter now xD**


	4. Save me from this Insanity

**MU HA HA! North Carolina (where I went for 5 days) had inspiration! ^^ Here you go! This is normal pov because I kept saying I I I I I in about every sentence so xD She knows nothing about GEORGIE (I loves this place ^^) and ,airplane, neither do I so im using the Homeward bound (awesome movies ^^) part with the airplane. **

_**Where we left off.**_

_After what seemed like moons the silver bird started to go down, bumping on the earth's surface. FINALLY LLLAANNNDD!!! When everyone was being token off my cage went flying. This was it. My death. Good bye Everyone. . . . _

Maple's cage landed with a crash, opening not only a gash on her foot but the cage door. Men ran towards the cage in bright orange suits. Maple looked and her eyes widened when 10 starting crashing towards her. She ran for what seemed like moons with the men on her tail. Soon a another silver bird started coming down right towards Maple. The Orange suited men ran back in fear of being crushed. Maple ran towards a fence clawing at the ground because it was to high to jump. The men were back running towards her again. Maple clawed in fury. A storm of dirt flew behind her. Finally the hole was big enough she clawed through. Maple's collar was pulling her back like a leash. Finally she threw her head back and slipped the collar off in fear of the men. She ran after getting out of the fence, the men trying the climb to get to her, unsuccessfully. Maple kept running. Soon houses opened up. She ran into an ally.

3 toms were corning a very angry brown tabby she-cat. She ran over to her to help. "What are you doing here, get out before they get you," she hissed at maple. "Yeah well to bad for my safety what about you," Maple hissed back taking a un-clawed swipe at the largest of all the toms, a large grey tom with amber eyes. "Well, look at this Screech and Bling another little play toy," he purred staring straight into Maple's brown eyes. The other she-cat finally started to tackle the large tom. "So help," she called back to Maples.

So Maple jumped on buff grey tom with a silver stripe on his back-leg, most likely Bling. She bites his ear, hard making him screech in pain. He rolls over, but she jumps off seeing his exposed belly she bite his stomach before he jumps up and runs. Maple turns around to help the other she-cat fighting two off. Maple jumps on the closest tom, a tabby and white tom, biting everything on him she can. After a few seconds he runs of screeching in a ear splitting high pitched voice, Screech most likely. After biting the large grey toms ear he runs off yowling.

**Sorry guys writing in normal prospective is aggravating to me so back to MAPLES pov.**

"Nice moves, by the way I'm _Coby," _she purrs licking one of her paws. "Thanks, I'm Maple," I meowed at her turning my head to swipe down my bristled back fur. I turned around to see bright blue eyes staring into mine. "Where you come from," she asked. "North Carolina, I just got off a silver bird thing," I answer. "Your pretty far from home, and that silver bird is called a plane," she said while padded off waving her tail as a signal for me to follow. Following her we followed into a forest till a small stream came into view. I thirstly, as did Coby. "So where did you come from?" After asking she tilted her head and stated, "Well I came from a- I'm a rouge." She batted my ear as a sign not the ask about that. I gave a playful growl and pounced on her.

Me and her tussled around batting at each other till we fell into the stream. "Grab on to my tail and keep your head above the water!," I yowled at her. The cold water whirled around me, tugging on my fur, my fur tugging me down by its weight. I started to move my paws rapidly. The current slowed into a large pond. I kept swimming in the very deep water till the water started to get shallow and I could leap on land. Coby was behind me holding on my tail. I helped her up till she was on solid ground with me. We both sat there for a few minutes cleaning and drying our fur.

We stood up and looked at our surrounding till a bunch of dogs came barking at us. We ran onto a house and jumped onto a car to a roof. Hissing at the dogs, "Get out of her you flea-dogs," she shrieked and jumped down the scratch the smallest one a long backed brown male-dog. It yelped and ran. The others followed still barking. "Fun stuff," I meowed sarcastically. "Stupid flea ridden mutts," Fury growled. We both jumped down and padded into a dence forest to lie down. A small clearing opened up after moons I looking. We both sat down and rested.

A rattling sound came from behind us. "What's that," I asked. "Ignore it's just a rattle snake . . . . WAIT! A rattler!" she jumped up yowling, spitting, and hissing. A slithering brown lizard came out of a bush, without legs. It curled up and opened it mouth revealing 2 sharp fangs. It had piercing black eyes. In a sharp movement it came after me. I jumped and landed on its back. Quickly a bit it head off. Coby stared at me with shock "What did you just do," she asked her eyes wide. "I bit its head off . . . Right?" I looked at her in confusion. It was easy, just naturally. "I've never seen anyone do that," she hissed. "I guess were just lucky," I joked. I looked at the snake. It was still moving. I knew it was dead though. I looked at it pelt. It light brown with golden and black diamond shapes going along it back with dark brown in the diamond shapes. It was very long and big, with a wide body and head. Scales covered it whole body. **(whoever tells me what kind of snake this is wins a Ravenpaw holding a dead adder plushie (renember that?)**

We padded around the pond and onto a landform in the middle (it's a big pond with a half island in it (half because there is still ground above water that connects the island.) "I'm going to try to fish," I purred slipping down to the edge. "Ha! As if," she chuckled. I stared at the edge of the water till a silvery fish swam by, I hit the water but I it was already gone. A big fox length looking fish came by I hit the water and hit the fish. The fish splashed up and I bit it neck. It was heavy. "Cum help ma," I said with the fish in my mouth. "Okay," she meowed and slipped down her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the fish. She grabbed it too and helped me bring it up. It was about a fox-length and had blue skin with no fur, it also had whiskers. **(whoever knows what kind of fish this is wins a Maple plushie!)**

Me and Coby ate greedily till we were full, the fish tasted yummy, I can't even describe it, it had its own taste like nothing I've ever tasted. When we were done, which took a while because the fish was big, we started out into the shade to rest, sleeping in a tree. I heard a monster noise. A huge grey truck came fast then left. I prodded Coby "Wake up I wanna see the town," I meowed. We both got up heading into the town. Candles, deer, and other things were made into light and put up cars went by and came past us. I huge board was put up that said **W E L C O M E **I smiled, I'm going to love this place. People walked past us, as did the buildings. The same grey truck came by. An old man walked up in a grey suit. "Look at this beauty, wait no beauties you'll be perfect for the farm," he cooed. He walked over to us whistling with a huge net in hand. Coby jumped on him biting and clawing him. "Stay away from us you freak of a dirt bag," she said hissing. She has an attitude! I jumped up to bite his neck but a net caught me. I looked up to see a younger twoleg female. With bright red curly hair flowing down to her hips. She smiled at me and Coby. Coby was in the net to. "I'm Jez, who are you little kittens clawing at my friend," she asked sweetly. Coby hissed. I hissed to look mean. After what seemed like moons we were at "the farm". Save me from this insanity

**Yes I'm gonna change this instead of every other chapter its all gonna be in 1 big chapter ^^ **

**Whoever give me the coolest name for featherpaws warrior name will win a present! (Featherpaw plushie)**

**Okay so good-luck**

**Good-luck**

**xD sorry I know I just had to skip all the half of page so Featherpaw could be on another page k? k**

FEATHERPAW

_I followed Graystripe to the stream he said something important he was going to tell us. He turned around "This is something important," he said hesitantly. "I'm leaving," he meowed after what seemed like moons. Stormpaw jumped up heartbroken just like me. "You are not going to be a kittypet or a rouge OR a loner! You belong with us!" he yowled. _

_"No My son, I belong with my clan . . . Thunderclan_

My memory flowed back and forth as the fish swam by the stream. My father had left. We were almost killed, but the war is over. No it's not. There is a war going on in my heart. Mistyfoot padded up to see my small pile of fish. Stormpaw was with Stonefur learning how to catch water voles. "What are you thinking about dear?" her face full of concern. I looked up tears falling. "I miss him," I sobbed. I dropped down on the ground. "I know how you feel, I only found out who my real mother was when she was dying and joining Starclan, but I'm still proud of her. You should be proud of you father." She stared into my foggy blue eyes. "Why, why should I be proud of him leaving me and my brother?" I let out another sob. "Because he had the guts to stand up to you and tell you instead of just leaving or staying here without his Thunderclan friends." she said calmly and with the wisdom, I wish I had. "If you understand you will have it." Can she read my mind? Wooh. COOL! I jumped up "No I can't," she meowed in amusment. "Come on I bet I can catch more than"

She couldn't finish cause Stormpaw had jumped on me, landing me into the stream. "I'm going to get you back," I growled and swam under the water. I jumped up onto a surprised Stormpaw and pulled him into the stream with me. The water swirled around me. He jumped onto the edge and started cleaning my fur. I saw a fish swim by and I skimed my paw across the water to make the fish jump up and straight into my motuh. I snaped its neck easily. I put it into my pile while Stormpaw was getting out of the stream. Stonefur was laughing wih his sister. "Come on, that enough training for today. Grab your prey and give some to the elders. Me and Stormpaw padded away.

"Do you miss him," I asked. "Who?" He looked at me confused at who I meant. "Are father, I miss him, I want him to come back." tears were falling down my face again. "Yeah but im proud of him for leaving." I sighed, still the same thing. I out on a smile. "Oh well, I wonder where Mothpaw is!" I ran ahead, and straight into Hawkpaw.

"Get away from me Half-clan," he sneered. "Well your mother's a rouge! And you look like Tigerclaw," is whispered threateningly into his ear as I walked by. He stood rigid. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Then he chuckled and wound his tail around mine I tried to pull back but I couldn't "at least I'm not easy," he purred into my ear and trotted off before I could make a comeback.

Stormpaw came from behind me, "What was that all about," he growled, most likely seeing it from beginning to end. "I have no idea," I said honestly. Stormpaw trotted over to Hawkpaw. I ran over to Mothpaw, she let out a gasp. "What," I asked, what happened to her? "You, Hawkpaw, couple?" I took a step back and let out a gasp of horror. "You have to be joking! Hawkpaw hates me, He annoys me!" Where did this come from? How did she get the idea of me and HAWKPAW! "You two like each other and you just said that he annoys you not that you hate him so HAHA!" I batted her ear. "Where is Miss. Sweet now? Hawkpaw is okay with everyone you're the only he hates! Don't you know the tom/she-cat hate rule?" she asked like I should know what that was. She gave me a look that said *do I really have to explain it?* I nodded a yes so she took a deep breath and started, "The boy/girl hate rule means that if you hate each other you like each other," she purred. I growled and batted her paw making her trip and stared down at her. "If we hate each other we hate each other NOT love, not even like, hate!"

With that I ran off the Stormpaw eating a water vole. I picked up a cat fish, a small one, cat fish were my favorite. He stared at me like he had seen a Starclan cat come down and take me away. "What are you people eating, Watermint?" I growled and sat down beside him. "You like Hawkpaw and you like him," he purred. They are definitely eating Watermint.

"Don't you know the tom/she-cat hate rule?" Not this again! Starclan save me from this insanity. _It's not insanity_ came a whisper as a breeze flew by me, it sounded sweet and caring like a flowing **stream**. I ignored it. This was insanity! "Are you people eating Watermint IF he hate me and I hate him ITS NOT LOVE!" I said it too loud, everyone was giggling including Reedpaw. Now I liked him. His soft black fur and warm amber eyes, but that image slipped into ice cold blue eyes staring through me. I shook it out of my head. No, I hate Hawkpaw! Just then a hawk came flying down through the camp holding a small white kit.

**I have no idea what Ravenpaw could do : ( sorry give me a good idea and I might right it k?**


End file.
